


Overflow

by AshNa



Category: Free!
Genre: Ai is sadly caught up, Alternate Universe, And Rin has to deal with the demon spawn, From Rin, Haru is a pain in the ass, Haru wants one too, M/M, Makoto is a saint, Makoto is trying to help, Nagisa has a plan, Rin has powers, Sousuke wants a shower, Water based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNa/pseuds/AshNa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin can manipulate water. But he can't manipulate his friends.</p><p>A story about Rin and his friends dealing with Rin's new found ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swimming at 2 A.M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody wants to wake up in the middle of a peaceful slumber and yet that's how Rin's life was going to be.

 

It was way past midnight when Makoto’s phone began to ring. He didn’t know how many minutes it had been ringing and how many missed calls were there, before he decided to pick up. In his half asleep state, he didn’t even check the caller ID.

“GET YOUR WATER FREAK OF A FRIEND FROM MY DORM!!!”

Makoto flinched as the loud voice pierced his ears.

“Rin?!”

He was wide awake now. The sleep being thrown out of his system as he heard the distressed voice of his lover and he certainly had no idea what his best friend was doing there nor how he got there (even though he had sneaked in countless times, he hadn’t told Haru about it).

“Ai! Hold him there! HARU! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU COME NEAR ME I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”

Before Makoto could say anything or ask what Haru was doing there, the call disconnected. Makoto stared at the phone in his hand dumbfounded.

“…What just happened?”

Without wasting much time, he got dressed and got out of his house after leaving a note to his parents in case he couldn’t return before they woke up. He hoped he could though. Calling a taxi, he wondered what Haru was thinking. Whatever it was he prayed to God he could drag his best friend back home soon.

 

 

The room was a mess. Both Rin’s and Ai’s desks were used as a barricade between Rin and Haru, the later struggling to get over it, but was being held back by Ai, Rin’s loyal kouhai. The kid may look frail but he had strength. Rin was cornered and was throwing whatever he could get his hands on towards Haru, while yelling at him to get out. Haru just dodged the objects that came flying towards him.

In the whole commotion it was a miracle that none of the other students in the dorms were woken up. Makoto stood at the doorway staring at the sight before him. The trio hadn’t seemed to notice him yet.

“Ow…” Makoto rubbed his head, as Rin’s ankle bracelet hit him on the head.

The whole scene was frozen for a moment as the trio stared at Makoto (who was sure he could hear the crickets in the background). Makoto gulped nervously as he searched his mind for a solution only to be ignored again as they continued whatever they were doing.

Rin continued throwing countless thing at Haru (where he got those abundant amount of projectiles shall remain a mystery), and Haru struggling to get away from Ai’s grip and to reach Rin, which seemed fruitless.

Makoto stepped in between Haru and Rin (like a third barricade).

“Rin, Haru-chan… Stop this and let’s talk”

Rin and Haru stopped. Haru grumbled to Makoto to _drop the chan._ Both of their attention (don’t forget Ai’s too) were on him, one with pleading red orbs and the other with stubborn blue ones.

“Makoto! Tell him to get out of my room!”

Rin yelled which bordered on whining. Haru using it as a distraction got out of Ai’s hold and made a move to get closer to the redhead only to be stopped by Makoto’s large hands.

“Now now… Let’s all talk about this like the adults we are rather than behaving like some six year olds.” Makoto voiced out in a tone that gave them no objection (perks of dealing with two identical demons). Makoto looked at them both, they looked stubborn yet nodded.

“So… Haru what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to swim.” Haru muttered as he turned his gaze towards the redhead.

“Haru, it’s too late for a swim, don’t you think so?”

Haru just looked away defiantly as if offended by Makoto’s remark. Rin was glaring at him like somehow it would burn Haru.

“He tried to strip me Makoto!” Rin yelled out his frustration, his face turning into a shade of red. Makoto wondered if he was angry or embarrassed.

“Is it true Haru?”

“Rin was being difficult.”

He wouldn’t regret drowning the raven haired freak. Rin was just a breath away from doing so. Being roughly woken up in the middle of the night and being stripped just because he refused to go along with the whims of the water freak was not being difficult, it was being normal!

“Makoto take him as far away from me as you can or I swear to God that I will strangle this fish stick to death”

Makoto sighed and Rin was so done with this shit. He could deal with Haru stripping whenever he saw a water body he could submerge in, or the strange thing he had for maceral, but he could just not deal with how Haru was being a pain in the ass just now or in the coming future. Rin felt a shiver run down his spine when he thought about it.

“I want to swim in Rin’s water...”

Was Haru pouting? He was. Rin wanted nothing more than to run all the way to Australia and never return rather than dealing with all this at 2 A.M.

It was like the whole universe was trying to mess with Rin. The moment he realized he could create and manipulate water was the day his life turned upside down. He was in Australia when he found out about his ability and freaked out as he was then he couldn’t control it which eventually took a toll in his swimming coupled with the wall he had hit; he eventually became a jerk towards his friends upon his return. But it was all in the past now, thanks to his friends.

Ever since reconciling with his friends and revealing to them that he had a power to manipulate water, his life hadn’t changed much. Luckily they all accepted that part of him too and had promised that it would be kept a secret. Fairly it was all good along with the addition that he had been going out with the giant teddy bear Makoto Tachibana (Good job Rin!).

But, at times like this he wished he could be that angsty teenager he once was, keeping his childhood friends at bay. Because having Haru pestering him almost all the time was exhausting. Up until now he only had to deal with Haru during swim practices and the few times he was staying over at Haru’s or Makoto’s house. If Haru could sneak into his dorm room like this, who can say for sure that he won’t do it again. And God forbid, he didn’t want to wake up in the middle of the night to be stripped to swim with Haru.

Makoto and Nitori exchanged glances as Rin and Haru had entered into a staring contest trying to read each other.

In a way Makoto could relate to Haru. He had seen it, tasted it and swam in it. Rin’s water was clear, sweet and life giving that one wouldn’t be able to stay away from it once they had experienced it. It was a marvelous sight to behold, Rin’s hands pouring out water from his palms. Sweet scented water that he had come to love just as much as Rin.

“Fine.” Rin sighed in defeat. “But if you ever try to pull this shit again I swear to God that you won’t get an ounce of water.”

He got out from behind the barricade and opened the door, Haru making his way towards the pool. After all the joint practices the Iwatobi swim team was familiar with Samezuka grounds.

“You coming Ai?”

Rin sort of felt bad for the boy. He had an exam the next day and here he was having to deal with Haru.

“Um… No senpai. I’ve need to get some sleep. I’ll be alright!”

Nitori smiled at his senpai sheepishly which earned the later to return it. Makoto watched as Rin filled a bottle which he had used earlier to throw at Haru, with his water and gave it to the younger boy. Ruffling his silver hair Rin bid his good night before making his way out of the room.

Makoto soon followed after Rin after bidding farewell to Nitori. Rin was taking care of Nitori like he would to his younger brother and the way Nitori admired Rin like a big brother was cute too. Rin had acknowledged the boy and his hard work and determination to swim.

Rin had changed a lot over the past few months. He was no longer the harsh and angsty teenager he was but he wasn’t quite the old Rinrin yet. Somehow Rin seemed mature despite being short tempered. He no longer expressed himself openly but still wore his hearts on his sleeves.

He caught Rin’s hands with his own as they walked side by side towards the pool. Even in the cold their hands felt warm against each other. Somehow Makoto could make out the faint blush that adorned the redhead’s cheeks and couldn’t help but chuckle softly.

“What’s so funny?” Rin frowned.

“Nothing… It’s just that you seem embarrassed when I held your hand even after we have done much more.”

Rin flushed red even darker. “I-I’m not embarrassed! J-Just shut up!”

“Whatever you say _Rinrin_ ~”

Before Rin could protest any further Makoto silenced him with a kiss. It wasn’t his fault that they didn’t have time for themselves over the past week. Nor was it Rin’s. Makoto wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist pulling him flush against himself while Rin’s own cascaded through his dark hair, lost in their own world.

He was startled when he was yanked away from Rin, who just glared at Haru.

“You can eat each other out when I get to swim.”

“Fuck you!” Rin snarled at the other while they all made their way towards the natatorium. 

“Can I?”

It was a good thing that Makoto was there to hold back Rin or else Haru would have had a purple bruise on his face. Rin eventually stopped struggling and sighed dejectedly. There was no point anyway.

Haru was already in his jammers when he saw the pool and was waiting for Rin to start. Luckily for Rin the pool had been drained beforehand for cleaning and he just had to fill it.

Rin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he held out his hand concentrating his energy to his palms. Little droplets of water formed on his palms which soon began to rise up and overflow.

Makoto watched in awe as Rin filled the pool with the water he created. A faint bluish light was surrounding him as he channeled the elements through his body to create the sweet scented water. Makoto had seen him do it many times and yet the sight had him caught up in a familiar daze. Rin was calm and peaceful and Makoto often wondered if he was the water spirit itself.

Everyone would say that the redhead’s element was fire, due to his fiery attitude and appearance but watching Rin Makoto couldn’t help but think that how wrong they were. Rin was just perfect controlling the water as he was now, a red burning core engulfed in a calm bluish aura, soothing ones’ soul.

The pool was filled with enough water to swim when Haru jumped in. He wasn’t worried about Haru catching a cold, since the water was warm. Somehow Makoto knew that Rin wasn’t going to stop until he filled the pool, that’s just how Rin was.

Haru swam in the water elegantly like he was one with the water. Everyone admired him, the way he moved in water. He seemed like he was where he is meant to be. At times Makoto had wondered if Rin would have been better off with Haru. They seemed to be perfect standing together. One who could yield water and the other who could be one with the water.

Once when he accidently voiced it out loud in front of Rin, he got scolded by the redhead how he would rather stay single than being with anyone other than Makoto. Rin had admired Haru from the moment they met but he wasn’t the one who Rin had fallen for. And love is something that no one could control. Makoto doesn’t even understand how he fell for Rin either.

The pool was filled and Rin looked at it with satisfaction. He was tired though. It wasn’t as easy as it sounds to just create water. Rin felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist pulling him closer to an all too familiar muscled chest. He could feel the others breath on his ears, like a tingling sensation. They stood there watching Haru swim and the ripples that formed in the water.

“Aren’t you going to race Haru?”

“No” Rin snuggled closer to the taller male placing his hands over Makoto’s with soothing touches. “Too tired.”

It wasn’t common to see Rin pass an opportunity to race Haru, but even Rin can be tired to race against him. Makoto rested his chin on Rin’s shoulders closing his eyes taking in the warmth of the boy he held close.

Even if Haru was being a pain in the ass, even if Nagisa was annoying him and Rei wanted to ‘study’ him as if he was some kind of a subject, in the warm embrace of Makoto he knew how lucky he was to have them all.

Turning around slightly, Rin captured the Makoto’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“Makoto”

Haru was now standing near the edge glancing up at the pair in front of him. Rin turned to face Haru while he tried to snuggle closer into Makoto’s embrace.

“Hm…” Makoto just hummed in response as he wrapped his arms tighter around his lover which earned a satisfied sigh from his lover.

“Does Rin create water when you have sex with him?”

“…”

Makoto just stared at his friend. Somehow coming from Haru it wasn’t weird at all, but it wasn’t any less embarrassing.

“HARU!” Rin shouted at the raven his face red rivalling his hair.

“Well… There’s the tears, sweat and you know… so in a way I guess…” Makoto smiled sheepishly his own cheeks tinted red.

“MAKOTO!!!”

 

*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun writing and hope it was fun for you too~  
> I somehow end up shipping MakoRin every time I try to write something with Rin. But it's okay since I love them.  
> Besides I think we need more MakoRin.
> 
>  
> 
> Basically I ship Rin with almost everyone!  
> I'm so sorry~ (Nah)
> 
> Next up: Nagisa's plan to be a millionaire.


	2. Bottle of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't love to be rich when there is an easy way to? Nagisa would love that but will Rin agree?

 

He should’ve ignored it. He didn’t and that’s how he found himself seated in the café blowing onto his hot coffee, trying to get comfortable well, comfortable as one could get while being stared at. It has been about ten minutes since he got there and it was really starting to get to him.

“Nagisa! Stop staring!”

The blonde just ignored the other while his hands and mouth worked almost automatically stuffing the chocolate lava cake into his mouth, his eyes still locked onto Rin’s. The silence that fell between them was almost unnerving, since Nagisa was someone who couldn’t shut up. All Rin could deduce was something was going to happen and he hoped it to be nothing troublesome.

“Rin-chan… I have something to tell you. Well, it’s more of an offer than anything else. One that could change our lives for the better.”

Somehow the first thought that crossed was whether if Nagisa was asking him to be his partner in crime or something. Like for robbing a bank just for the hell of it.

“What are you getting at Nagisa. Spit it out.”

Nagisa looked around checking whether anyone was secretly listening in on them. Rin crossed his fingers and prayed. ‘ _Not a crime… Not a crime.’_

“Well let’s start a business. Just the two of us!”

“What business?”

Rin couldn’t help but ask. It would be a lie if he told that he wasn’t interested. Even though most of Nagisa’s ideas seemed to wreak havoc some had helped them all, like restarting the swim club in high school.

“Bottle water!”

“What’s so great about that? Besides there isn’t much of a market for it and there are many other big companies that have a solid sale.”

Rin sipped his coffee eyeing the blonde who seemed to be grinning at him, like he had a trick up his sleeve.

“But Rin-chan it’s not _just_ bottled water. It’s flavored bottled water! Something that is sweet yet not too sweet and smells like the cherry blossom in the spring! I know people likes that!”

Rin couldn’t help but smile when Nagisa brought up cherry blossoms. The Iwatobi had gone out of their way to fill their pool with cherry blossom petals just for him. He might or might not have cried. But that’s not the point. It was a nice thing and Rin had wondered how it would feel like swimming in it or drinking it (without the water being chlorinated though).

“So how are you going to get this _flavored water,_ if I may ask?” Rin was part mocking the younger one but partly curious too.

Nagisa’s smile widened, if that’s even possible and the gleam in his eyes told Rin that _yes,_ Nagisa definitely had a plan up his sleeve.

“That’s where you come in.”

“Me?”

Nagisa nodded his head with so much vigor that Rin feared it would just fly off his body.

“Yes you Rin-chan! We are going to sell your water!”

What the hell was Nagisa saying? Because Rin had never even thought about such a thing. It seemed like a plan that could work though. He knew that the water he created had a unique taste and if he decided to sell it, it would definitely be bringing him money. But somehow Rin felt selling the water he created like something akin to selling a part of his body or body itself and it sent an unpleasant shudder through his bones. Besides if he was to make money from his ability, it would be unfair to those who were trying their best out there. Hard work was something that Rin appreciated. It has always been hard work that secured him a place in swimming.

“Fuck no. I’m not doing that”

Nagisa’s expectant eyes dropped and he pouted. If he could get Rin to agree to his plans, then it would be an easy way for him. He could say good bye to his studies and say hello to a life filled with money and fun. Like living in a dream and Nagisa was hell bend on making it happen.

“But Rin-chan just think about it. It would gain us a lot of money! And you could buy anything you want! Imagine buying a large house with a pool and mini-theatre, living a luxurious life with Mako-chan! It would be like a dream come true!”

Rin blushed at the mention of Makoto. Nagisa had done a damn well job of putting a bright image of their future inside Rin’s mind. It was tempting to say the least. But still Rin wasn’t going to use his powers to make money. Somehow he felt Makoto would be agreeing with him.

“I’m sorry Nagisa. But a no is a no.”

Nagisa was about to pester Rin more about changing his mind but his cellphone rang cutting him out even before he got a word out. Nagisa picked up the call and pouted when he hanged up. It seemed like he had to go back home and Rin thanked the god’s for letting him off the blonde’s hook, for now.

 

*****

 

One more joint practice has ended. Rin smiled to himself as he walked towards the shower room. He had been assigned as the new captain by Mikoshiba. He had his doubts at first but the older one had been adamant in his decision. Rin had fallen onto the captain figure sooner than he imagined. His team mates had all accepted him wholeheartedly even after he had been an ass to almost everyone, and he vowed to himself that he would show them his apology by taking his team to the highest point they can be. He was relieved that his team mates weren’t giving him any troubles but co-operation, and he felt proud. He didn’t know that they were proud of him too.

Humming a tune that he had heard somewhere but didn’t care enough to recall much about, he got into the shower pulling the curtains close. The water poured onto his body washing away the sweat and chlorine. Lost in his own mind planning out their schedule for oncoming practice sessions as the water trailed down his body to the floor, he failed to hear the sound of the door being opened and the hurried footsteps that soon followed.

Rin would deny it if someone asked him if he screamed like a girl, when Nagisa yanked open the curtain and pounced onto him and latched on demanding him to comply with Nagisa’s plan.

Everyone remaining by the pool rushed to where they heard the noise from and much to Rin’s relief it was only the Iwatobi and Ai. They all seemed concerned and Rin would have laughed if he wasn’t busy trying to pry of Nagisa from his back and simultaneously trying to cover himself with the towel.

He is eternally grateful to Rei for ripping the blonde monkey away from him.

 

*****

 

Rin felt like he was cursed by the Gods. How could he not when his phone went off every five minutes due to texts from the blonde demon. It wasn’t just that though. He found Nagisa to be anywhere and everywhere he looked. Joint practices were like being a celebrity trying to hide from the paparazzi except he was just him and instead of camera flashes going off, it was Nagisa calling him _Rinrin_ or just jumping onto him.

Once Rin kidnapped by Nagisa. By kidnapping he meant tying him up in his bed and threatening him to fill some bottles that the blonde had brought, calling it _Bottle of Fortune_. Nagisa was lucky that Ai came in just as Rin broke free from his bonds or Rin would have bitten the blonds head off. He wasn’t kidding.

And no, it didn’t stop there. One day Rin woke up to his room being full of bottles that not only managed to make the redhead angry but made the timid Ai freak out. Rin had to spend a damn amount of time convincing the boy that their room wasn’t haunted. Rin made a note to give a stern talk to the students who was spreading rumors of their dorm being haunted and to bury the little demon spawn in Iwatobi six feet underground if he ever got the chance.

As the days passed by Rin somehow managed to avoid Nagisa often even if he had to deal with his lockers being filled with bottles and numerous texts pestering him about joining.

 

*****

 

­­­­­­­The day was bright and so was Rin. Not because the weather was nice, it was the company of Makoto that made him smile, with a tint of red on his cheeks. They had a fairly lazy day, hanging around at Makoto’s house watching some movies and finishing their home works, due to Rin’s persistence. The lazy evening walk had lead them to the park and both of them sat under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. To Rin’s romantic heart, the day was perfect and he hoped it would be so till the end.

Makoto intertwined their hands, squeezing Rin’s as the redhead rested his head on his shoulders. A gentle breeze blew past them making the pink petals dance around them in the air. Rin felt so content at that moment.

“Rin”

He turned around as Makoto called him. Somehow more than hearing the words _I love you_ from him, Rin liked to hear Makoto calling his name. He liked how it sounded from Makoto’s lips, demanding his attention and at the same time reminding him that he’s not lost. It was Makoto who called out to Rin when he was so far away and lost in his inner turmoil. Even when Rin didn’t respond or ignored him, Makoto still extended his hands towards him, a silent promise of _I’ll catch you, if you fall_ left unsaid but still there.

Rin turned around to face Makoto. Their eyes locked onto each other and they could both see through them the other’s heart. The distance between them began to fade away. Rin let his eyes close as they neared.

A pair of hands cupped his cheeks, smaller than the ones he was accustomed to. His eyes shot open as his head was tilted forcefully by the vaguely familiar hands, to meet a pair a rose colored irises staring into his own.

“Nagisa!!!”

“Rin-chan! Do it with me!”

Makoto felt his eyes twitch as his lover was yanked away from their unshared kiss. He would have felt jealous but since it was Nagisa and the blonde was dating Rei at the moment Makoto felt relieved. Nagisa looked serious and Makoto wondered what the blonde wanted with Rin.  Makoto watched as Rin rejected Nagisa telling him to leave but the blonde seemed to be determined to change his mind.

He had noticed, that lately Nagisa seemed to be all over Rin demanding something from him. But nobody knew about it except Nagisa and Rin and they didn’t seem like they planned to tell anyone anything.

“What’s going on?”

The duo stopped to look at Makoto only to be ignored again as Nagisa went on. Makoto felt a strange sense of déjà vu. It was Rin who let out an irritated sigh at the blonde before turning his undivided attention to Makoto.

“Makoto, Nagisa wants to sell bottled water.”

“Hm…” Makoto just hummed in response as he waited for the rest.

“Specifically, he wants to sell water made by me in bottle.”

“Oh.” Makoto nodded his head along with Rin. It took a moment for Makoto to register the words and Rin waited patiently for it to sink in. “Wait! What?!”

“Apparently he thinks that my _sweet flavored cherry blossom scented water_ would make him a millionaire if he sells it.” Rin growled at the blonde who just looked at Rin puppy eyes.

Makoto couldn’t help but agree with Nagisa there. Rin’s water was just as he described and he would buy all the bottles before anyone else could get their hands on it. Generally, he wasn’t selfish but when it comes to Rin he tends to be and it doesn’t help since Rin encourages him to be more selfish with him.

“Um… Nagisa, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

The blonde looked at Makoto, with eyes that screamed betrayal. “But why Mako-chan!!!”

“What if word got around about Rin, wouldn’t it bring him more trouble. Like for instance, it would leave him tired and I don’t think you want our _Rinrin_ to be too out of it that he can’t even swim.” Makoto smiled nervously at the blonde.

_“Don’t call me that”_

Nagisa looked at Makoto, thinking about the other’s words.

“Besides, I don’t want to share Rin with the world.”

Makoto’s words were a soft whisper but Nagisa managed to hear it. A sad smile on Makoto's lips as he glanced at Rin. Nagisa couldn’t bear to stand it so he decided to drop it. If selling Rin’s water made Mako-chan feel sad then Nagisa wouldn’t do it. Because he would feel like shit if he managed to make Makoto sad.

“Fine. For you Mako-chan!”

Soon enough Nagisa skipped away out of their sight. Rin just looked at Makoto wondering how the hell he managed to make Nagisa stop when Rin had been trying for days. Makoto really was a saint.

“Thank you” Rin spoke softly a toothy grin on his face. “You really are a saint.”

Makoto smiled his ears turning a slight shade of red. Rin’s laugh echoed around them and Makoto joined in.

“So how about that kiss…” Makoto trailed off. Rin chuckled lightly before closing the space between them as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!  
> Everyday I check Ao3 and other sites for more stories/comics/Djs of Rin.  
> I think it's kinda sad... but as always I don't give a shit.  
> I got some ideas but it's hard to put them into words! 
> 
> Bye!Bye!


	3. Quick Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is lucky to have his best friend back, even though it's gonna be annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It took me long enough.  
> But here's chapter 3 for ya!  
> Feel free to notify me the mistakes!

 

 

 

If someone asks Rin what would be his greatest achievement, he would say that he had made some amazing friends, along with being the best he can be as a swimmer. Swimming aside, Rin felt really lucky to have friends who stuck to him, despite his efforts to shut them out. (Somehow that sounds really annoying, but it all worked out).

Lying on the upper bunk was none other than Sousuke, Rin’s best friend. Sousuke had transferred to Samezuka just so he could swim with Rin. Even though he had never contacted the other, their friendship was still intact as if he had never been to Australia. He would deny that he teared up thinking how much of a lucky bastard he was to have such great friends.

It has only been a week since Sousuke transferred and apparently he was Rin’s roommate. Rin felt bad for Ai though. Since he had to room with Momo the newest and loudest addition to the swim club. Now Ai had to deal with someone who would be following him yelling “ _senpai! senpai!_ ” all the time.

But ever since Sousuke had returned Rin’s new dilemma was how to present the matter that he had water based ability to Sousuke. Rin knew that Sousuke would never judge or treat him like someone else. Something akin to how Iwatobi guys were seeing him as the Rin they met in elementary school. So even though he knew he just had that little bit of insecurity in him, which made it a whole lot difficult than it looked.

Taking a deep breath Rin decided to get it off his chest, rather than being fidgety around Sousuke for however long it would take.

“Sousuke…”

“Hm”

Rin gulped down the nervousness. “Something happened while I was in Australia”

“You hitting the wall?”

“No-“

“Found out you were gay?”

“That’s no-“

 “Then?”

Rin sighed. Why couldn’t Sousuke just shut up and listen to him!

“I found out that I could do something that none could…”

Sousuke was silent but the soft almost unheard hum, let Rin know that he was listening. _Finally!_

“You see; I can control water. It seems that I can create and manipulate water.”

From the top bunk Sousuke just peered down at the redhead. Rin was sitting with his back on the wall and leg hanging from the bed, a hand messing with his hair, something he often did when he was nervous. Sousuke just stared at his friend for a while before he went back to lay on his bed.

Rin eye twitched as he noticed the lack of reaction from the other. He was sure he would get something, like how Nagisa went all excited or how Haru had stripped immediately and Rei was so baffled at how scientifically impossible it was yet it could happen. Makoto just smiled at him as he enquired Rin about the various pros and cons of his ability, lending a helping hand if he needed. When he broke it off to Ai, the poor kid was frozen for like 5 minutes, his sister almost chocked him to death with a hug, begging and asking if his muscles would turn into water. Mom just assigned him to wash the dishes and told him not to flood the place, unless it is necessary like if a fire broke out.

There was just no response from the teal eyed boy sleeping on the bunk above Rin, as if all Rin had talked was about something ridiculous like farting in the water, which would have at least gotten a smile or an eye roll.

“Sousuke! Say something!”

Rin whined and kicked at the upper bunk which made the brooding boy growl.

“Just go to sleep Rin.”

He wanted to climb up and make Sousuke say something but it seemed that sleep had other plans for him. Closing his eyes, he waddled his way to dreamland thinking that when morning comes Sousuke would see Rin’s powers.

 

*****

 

Sousuke jerked awake, when a bucket of water was dumped on him. The sun was still barely up for him to wake up yet. It was still cold, but Sousuke found the water a bit warm and he was glad to be not shivering so early in the morning. When Sousuke peered down he saw Rin retreating to the ground from his bed.

“Rin”

The redhead jerked his head towards Sousuke giving him a grin as he stretched out. His eyes darted around the room adjusting to the light, and to his amusement he didn’t find any buckets. There had to be a bucket cause the amount of water that had been dumped on him were more than a bottle could contain.

Water dripped down from his hair and body and Rin made a face at him which implied to him to stop dripping over the room. Sousuke just shrugged and climbed down opting to let his big body fall on the bottom bunk, getting it wet.

“Stop that!” Rin growled at Sousuke and pushed the taller boy out of the bed.

“It’s your fault”

“I was proving a point”

“What point?” Sousuke dragged his hand through the mane of wet hair, all thanks to his best friend.

“That I could manipulate water.”

Rin let out a defeated sigh as Sousuke stared skeptically at him.

“Look…”

Rin closed his eyes rubbing a hand over his forehead, taking a deep breath he opened his eyes. A smirk formed on his lips as he watched Sousuke stare at him when he poured water over him from his palms, drenching the brunette than he already was.  Once he was satisfied and made sure that Sousuke wouldn’t look at him incredulously anymore, Rin called the water back through his body effectively drying off Sousuke and their beds.

It took a few more minutes of staring until Sousuke opted to speak.

“Cool”

Rin smirked as he closed the door behind him, going for his morning run.

 

*****

 

Sometimes Rin thought that telling his friends about it was a bad idea and sometimes it really was.

Another joint practice has ended and Rin had finally introduced Sousuke officially to the Iwatobi. He didn’t know if it was just him, but he felt that Sousuke and Haru were not going to get along well. He was sure if he locked them both in a room, all he would get was a whole lot of silence, or them silently glaring at each other.

Rin didn’t give it much thought when Makoto came towards him. He was sure that the whole team knew that the captain and captain were getting it on, but he didn’t really care about it. He shouldn’t really, when he knew he was lucky enough to date Makoto.

“Rin, you got any plans for the weekend?”

“Not that I can think of”

Their shoulders touched as Makoto inched in close to Rin, and he was thankful to God that the only people left were the Iwatobi gang and Sousuke. Haru was still swimming in the pool, while Nagisa was getting lectures from Rei about the accidents caused by running around. Sousuke was nowhere to be found and Rin thought the brunette had already hit the showers.

“I was wondering if you would like to go out for a movie.”

Red met green and Rin blinked for a moment. They had gone a long way, from blushing and stuttering messes to hot and confident. He was quite glad when Makoto began to be quite selfish and straightforward with him instead of skipping around. Who was he kidding! He loved it.

“Yeah… Okay”

If they were alone Rin would be held against the wall as they kissed fierce and gentle, the atmosphere around them all hot and filled with lust as they would grope each other, tying to feel-

“Rin”

He jolted from his wild imagination when Sousuke called for him. But he couldn’t hide the blush that wormed its way. Makoto chuckled when he saw it, well aware of what Rin was thinking right then from his red face.

“What?” Rin grumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment with irritation.

“The hot shower is not working”

Sousuke was now beside him looking down at him skeptically, clad in only a towel around his waist. Rin really wanted to punch his best friend sometimes. He wasn’t a plumber for fucks’ sake! Sure he was the captain, but things like this were meant to be told to the maintenance office. Still he was the captain so…

“I’ll tell the maintenance. You can just use the cold one, or go to the dorms.”

“I don’t want to.”

Rin _really_ wanted to kick his friend to nether land.

Makoto had dragged Haru out of the pool by now, and Rin saw them making their way towards them. He just hoped that Haru wouldn’t bother him today like he did every single time they met.

“Rin, give me a shower”

“No!” Rin backed away from his friend.

The air felt tense as Haru and Sousuke glared down at each other. Haru, obviously having heard Sousuke and it was weird cause Haru only let people _he_ approved to use Rin’s power. Hell! Rin didn’t even agree to this shit.

“No. He’s going to give me a shower.”

They both looked at him and Rin really did regret telling them. Luckily Makoto was there to break it off and Rin turned towards his boyfriend asking him for help.

“Um… guys…” Being the saint he was Makoto stood in between them.

Both the boys looked at Makoto, giving him a chance to speak and make them back off, if he could that is.

“I-I don’t want my boyfriend…  I mean Rin to wash you guys.  It’s just, you know I feel a little jealous. I hope you can understand that.”

Sousuke and Haru stared at Makoto and Rin and then at each other before they backed off. As much as they wanted to get a shower from Rin, they didn’t want Makoto to feel anything dark. He should always be smiling. Even Sousuke who knew him for a day knew that.

Watching the retreating backs of his friends towards the shower made him let out a sigh of relief. Rin was so damn lucky.

“Thanks Makoto.”

Makoto gave a smile of his own to Rin as he hugged the redhead from behind, resting his head on the shorter male’s shoulder. They were alone, now that all their friends had gone to shower and Rin snuggled into the hug taking in the boy’s warmth.

Leaning onto Rin’s ears Makoto whispered, “So how about you give me a shower?”

 

*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always I enjoyed writing this and I hope you did too when you read it~  
> I wanna do a chapter with Rei experimenting on Rin. I hope I can get it done soon
> 
> Until next time!  
> Bye!Bye!


End file.
